xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Glass Ceilings
Glass Ceilings are powerful boosts in the game Sandcastle Builder.Reddit There are 12 Glass Ceilings, one for each sand and castle tool. They have multiple uses. In the midgame it boosts your castle production. In the endgame it lets you control the tool factory. There is a difficult algorithm to get these, that costs a lot of glass and a lot of work. If you have the glass ceiling of some tool, its production is multiplied by 33Glass Ceilings owned. By buying Window Washing Beanies at the cost of (444+77*current level) scaffolds, you'll boost the mulitplier. The total multiplier is then equal to (0.103125*scaffolds*2level)Glass Ceilings owned. Glass Ceiling 0 is unlocked by the DoRD when you have Free Advice. When you own Glass Ceiling N, but none of the lower Glass Ceilings, you unlock Glass Ceiling N+1. You can lock Glass Ceilings with a button on the boost, but to lock Glass Ceiling N, you need to own Glass Ceiling N-1, but none of the lower Glass Ceilings. If you have the Tool Factory, locking Glass Ceilings will prevent a tool from being produced, giving a boost to the cheapest next tools. So if you lock Ceiling 0 and 1, you'll produce 2 Cuegans, 2 Trebuchets, and 1 of Flags-Beanie Builders. If you lock all Ceilings exepted for Ceiling 11, you'll produce 12 Beanie Builders. Costs The first 10 Glass Ceilings are unlocked by the algorithm. Glass Ceiling N costs, without any discounts, 6000*1000N castles, 6000*1000N sand and 60*(N+1) glass blocks. We define B(N) as the cost to build all Glass Ceilings up to Glass Ceiling N, and D(N) as the cost to destroy all Glass Ceilings up to Glass Ceiling N. We then have the following initial costs, assuming you have Family Discount: *B(0) = 10. Glass Ceiling 0 costs 10 glass blocks. *B(1) = 30. Glass Ceiling 1 costs 20 glass blocks and Glass Ceiling 0 costs 10 glass blocks. *D(0) = 0. You can always destroy Glass Ceiling 0. *D(1) = 0. If you have Glass Ceiling 0, you can destroy Glass Ceiling 1 and then Glass Ceiling 0. Further, to get all Glass Ceilings up to Glass Ceiling N, you need to do the following: *Build all ceilings up to N-1. (Cost: B(N-1)) *Destroy all ceilings up to N-2. (Cost: D(N-2)) *Build Glass Ceiling N. (Cost: 10(N+1)) *Build all ceilings up to N-2. (Cost: B(N-2)) To destroy all Glass Ceilings up to Glass Ceiling N, you need to do the following: *Destroy all ceilings up to N-2. (Cost: D(N-2)) *Destroy Glass Ceiling N. (Cost: 0) *Build all ceilings up to N-2. (Cost: B(N-2)) *Destroy all ceilings up to N-1. (Cost: D(N-1)) The following table with the cost in glass blocks can be made, assuming that Family Discount is owned. The sand and castle costs are generally not too high. Note that if you already have Glass Ceiling N-1 and all Glass Ceilings below, you don't need to buy them again. So to see the costs between each Glass Ceiling, you should use the third colomn. If you use ASHF and you make no mistakes, Glass Ceiling 0 to 9 can be bought all for 2828 glass blocks. Glass Ceiling 10 is unlocked at logic 80 and costs 6FQ sand, 6FQ castles and 100K glass blocks if no discounts are used. Glass Ceiling 11 is unlocked at logic 90 and costs 6WQ sand, 6WQ castles and 350K glass blocks if no discounts are used. Tips When attempting to unlock a new ceiling a helpful tip to remember is that in order to lock a ceiling you must start with the matching even or odd ceiling. For example if you want to unlock ceiling 6 that mean you need to lock ceiling 4 and under. Since 4 is even you would start by locking ceiling 0. The sequence would be as follows: * lock 0 followed by 2 * buy 0 * lock 1, 0, and 4 in that order * buy 0 then 1 * lock 0 * buy 2 then 0 * lock 1, 0, and 3 * buy 0 then 1 * lock 0 then 2 * buy 0 * lock 1 then 0 * Finally you are left with only 5 allowing you to purchase 6. You can then buy back all you ceiling and start again. To unlock the next ceiling 7 you goal would be to lock 5 a under so you would start the sequence by locking the odds, so you start with locking 1 and building from there. Badges *Ceiling Broken is given when the first 10 glass ceilings are owned. This means that you don't have to go through the ceiling puzzle again when molpiying down or when locking Ceilings for the Tool Factory. *Ceiling Disintegrated is given when all 12 glass ceilings are owned. This means that you can unlock Ceiling 10&11 with the DoRD instead of a logicat reward. Sources Category:Sandcastle Builder